Quite often, articles of furniture require partial, and possibly full, assembly once purchased. This is particularly the case with those items of furniture, i.e., baby cribs, home entertainment cabinets, bookshelves, etc., that are often purchased in superstores such as Walmart, K-Mart, Costco, etc., rather than more traditional furniture stores, as well as those furniture items that can be ordered online for at-home delivery. In addition to furniture, items such as toys, play sets, bicycles, lawn and garden equipment, etc., often require some assembly, not to mention repairs at times. Assembly of such items is frequently offered by the retailer, but at additional cost. Of course, to avoid these additional fees, the purchaser can assemble the item himself. However, assembly often requires multiple types of tools, and the purchase of the multiple sets can prove costly.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.